Vampire's Reincarnation and Vampire's Descendants
by The Number VI
Summary: Zexion was an emo boy. Riku was his brother, Sora and Roxas were his best friend. One day, a darkblonde guy came to his life...
1. Introduction

Vampire's Reincarnation and Vampire's Descendants 

**Disclaimer : Square Enix etc. (not include me hehehe)**

**Warning : AU (Alternate Universe), OOC, Yaoi! M for language and insults, M for vampire's story, weird relationship, bad grammar, too much dialogue.**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : Introduction

-- 150 years ago --

"Ok. I will go upstairs to meet him!"

"Don't!!" the dark haired man seized that silver-haired man's arm. "Xemnas, you can die!!"

"It's okay," Xemnas answered. "Although I'm sure I'll die… but I'm promise. I will live again. I'll reincarnate for you all…"

"Xemnas!! Xemnas!!!"

That silver-haired man didn't care of his friends' word. He got up from the underground room as he wore his coat, and fumes came softly from his body…

-- Now --

"Hey, bro, it's morning, wake up!"

The purple-haired boy opened his eyes, noticing that morning has come, He yawned, and he warmed his body up, and then he rubbing his eyes, THEY TAKE TEN MINUTES.

The long-silver-haired boy kicked his older brother from the bed. "WAKE UP, EMO BOY!!"

"Ouch!" Zexion fell from his bed and yawning—again. "Riku, what's the problem to being an emo!?"

"It's really a problem, my brother… my friends always insult me because I have a brother like you! So emo!! Messy purple hair that hide one of your eyes, really white skin that makes you look like a mummy, black eyeliner which you don't want them to vanish from your face, and your silent personality!!"

"Riku, my brother, they're not eyeliner, they're my real eye lines—"

"NOTHING 'BUT'!! Now you have to take a shower and ready to go to school!! C'mon!!"

"Riikuu…" a woman voice came near to them. A pretty woman with yellow hair, which Zexion and Riku were sure that she's their mom, Larxene. "Ask your brother softly, will you?"

"Come on, Zexion," she said again. "Get up, it's your first day's school. Your friend, Roxas and his brother, have been waiting for you."

"Really? Sora's there??" Riku asked with widen eyes, and he exit his brother's bedroom, went to the living room to meet his one-sided lover, Sora.

"Okay, I'll go take a shower," Zexion took his towel and walking to the bathroom which locate on living room.

He looked at his brother, Riku, and Sora, have talking something not important like 'Sora, you're cute' or 'Sora, you're not look like your emo brother'. Zexion always thinking, what's the problem to being an emo, anyway? Sora's brother, Roxas, was his emo friend too.

Zexion's father, Marluxia, DID cooking. He did like a mother for Zexion, but of course not. Marluxia cooked in front of the bathroom, a weird fact because they do have kitchen beside the bathroom. Zexion thought maybe because Marluxia has been observing Sora or Roxas. Wanna bet? Zexion knew his dad was almost gay.

The boy entered the bathroom, opened the rest of his pajama clothes, and looking at his entire body from a big mirror inside this bathroom. Look, a white skin, thin body, and short. Even his brother, Riku is taller than him, thicker than him, and browner than him. Sometimes Zexion didn't like himself because that… would make him look like a little brother for Riku.

"… Xemnas…"

What? What's that? Zexion turned around. He felt he heard a voice behind him. Voice of a man, maybe his age.

Some kind of scary, but Zexion didn't care of it. Maybe that was just his dad who often said something he didn't understand, like 'flower' or 'leaf' or else.

"…Xemnas… I found you…"

Before Zexion could turn his body to search at the voice, he saw (from the big mirror) two hands around his naked body, hug it tight.

Zexion couldn't hide his shock because of the hands.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His voice reverberated—yes, because he was screaming inside the bathroom—made his dad entered the bathroom with panic on his face.

"What's wrong, son!?" he asked. Zexion fell down in a sit position, tears nearly came from his eyes. His heart beated strongly, make him want to die.

The hands have gone, make him like a crazy who scream loud inside the bathroom but nothing happened, with naked body.

"What happened, son?" his dad came near the still-shock boy. "Are you alright…?"

"… yes… I'm… alright, dad…" Zexion rubbed his eyes, pretending that nothing happened. His dad could see there's something wrong, but he knew his son didn't want someone know what happened to him.

"Okay, just take a shower. If you feel not healthy, just stay in house and don't go to school, okay?"

Zexion nodded. When he felt so shock like this, he always rest in his house. But today was his first day to school, his first day in the favorite senior high school, so he didn't want to stay in house.

Roxas has meant to pick him up, after all.

--------------------------------------------------

"Are you really okay, Zexion?" Roxas asked when they have arrived at school, sat down on the empty chair to join the first day's ceremony. Roxas was the same age as Zexion, they were in tenth grade.

Riku and Sora were still in ninth grade, but they join the ceremony together with senior high school's students.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Zexion replied. It's for the fifth times he has said that word, because Riku, Sora, and his mom had asked him the same stuff.

"If you feel not alright—"

"MY dad won't kill you if you let me faint in the school, Roxas."

"Yes," Riku said, suddenly. "But he will kill me if I let you faint."

"Not your problem," Zexion answered. His mood was going to be bad…

"Ah, Roxas!" Sora came from beside Riku's chair; turned his head at his brother. "Look! The man on the stage is the headmaster, Saix."

"Saix?" Roxas searched the man on the stage, and he found a dark-blue haired man. "What a weird name."

"Don't say like that, he's so mean, ya know?"

"Humm,"

The headmaster started to giving his speech, like 'welcome, new students, seventh grade and tenth grade', some boring speech. Roxas the bad boy was almost fall asleep because the speech was too boring.

And Zexion—yes, this purple-haired boy—has fell asleep!

He snorted quite violent even the headmaster could notice him.

"Hmm… Riku, student from ninth grade, I'm sure that boy right beside you is student from tenth grade?"

Riku quite surprised when he knew the headmaster called him. Now all of the students looked at him—and a boy beside him. A microphone came to him, so Riku took it and answers.

"Yes, he's my EMO brother, Zexion."

Everyone laughed at that word of 'emo', and it did made Roxas got mad because he was emo too. Even Sora never insult him as an emo, how could Riku said it smoothly, although Zexion was his own brother?

"Can you wake your brother up?" the headmaster talked again.

"I can't," Riku answered. "He's a sleeper."

Once again, everyone there laughed loudly, looked disgusted at Zexion. That made Roxas very angry again, because his best friend has being insulted, even with his own little brother. Uh, naughty Riku.

And Zexion still asleep although the laugh voice was very loud.

"He won't wake up until he wake up by himself, headmaster."

"Then it's settled," the headmaster smiled. "Don't wake him up when the ceremony is over."

Now everybody locked their mouth again, concentrate on Saix's speech. The headmaster has angry, yes, the headmaster got mad because a sleeper has sleep in the middle of his speech.

And now Roxas was just the one and only people who could trust Zexion.

--------------------------------------------------

The hall has empty. The headmaster didn't stand on the stage again, Roxas and Riku didn't sit beside Zexion again. The ceremony has over one hour ago and Zexion JUST wake up.

"Huh?" he opened his eyes and confused of all this emptiness.

"Have you already wake up?"

Zexion looked at a boy at his age sat beside him, gazed him softly. Zexion didn't know this boy, he was sure he didn't know this dark-blonde-haired boy.

"… who are you…?" Zexion asked. The boy beside him just stared at him sharply, made Zexion felt a little afraid.

"… no," finally the blonde boy answered. "I think you'll have to go to your class."

"Ah? … wa… right!! Dammit!!"

Zexion ran out from the hall to his class, still confused who is the blonde.

--------------------------------------------------

"Good night, sleeper,"

Night has come. Riku entered Zexion's room and suddenly he called a weird nickname for his brother. After all, students in Zexion's class have called him in the same way. But THIS Zexion still didn't understand.

"What? How do you get that nickname? What is 'sleeper'?"

"Because you're a sleeper," Riku answered smoothly. "Now, go to bed, sleeper, or you will wake up late tomorrow."

"But it's still seven o'clock—"

"Oh, come on!"

Riku turned off the lamp of Zexion's bedroom and exit. Zexion didn't have any choice, he went to sleep after change his clothes to pajama.

And two hour has passed.

The asleep purple-haired boy felt something strange on him. He felt… heavy? Yes, that's it. He felt something heavy go up on his body.

… well? Not just heavy. Even this thing did move!

Zexion still half-asleep but he could felt he's afraid. Now is night already, the lamp of his bedroom has off, and he already change his clothes to pajama, who the hell is dare to TOUCH him??

For a minute before, Zexion thought it was just Vivi (Vivi is Riku's pet, he's a cat) who going naughty because Riku didn't has any time to play with him. Okay, Zexion has feel a bit relieve.

But now, two HANDS came to Zexion's neck, grabbed him tight and the purple-haired boy can felt something warm and wet come to his lips.

It was HUMAN!!

Is this Riku? No, Riku's hands were rougher than these.

Is this Larxene, his mother? No, Larxene's hands were smaller than these.

Is this Marluxia? … Zexion thought it was.

Until he saw that people's face.

Black-blonde hair with deathly pale-skin white and red of blood-lips.

Strange people.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 finish! You like this? Or not? Hehe. Many secrets here. I think the main couple of this fic is Demyx x Zexion, but it doesn't seen here. Seems like Roxas is care for Zexion in this chapter, huh! By the way, Roxas is older here. He tall and he's cool. Imagine Roxas' face when he's 19, it looks like Roxas' face in this fic! **

**In next chapter, I will add in Demyx, Saïx, and Axel, if I'm still remember.**

**Review please!! I really like review, really!! And no flame, hehe! **


	2. The DarkBlonde Haired Vampire

**Vampire's Reincarnation and Vampire's Descendants**

**Disclaimer : Square Enix etc.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, M for language and insults, M for vampire's story, weird relationship, bad grammar, too much dialogue.**

**Started : May 15, 2007**

**Finished : May 16, 2007**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 : Dark Blonde-haired Vampire

The dark blonde-haired GUY above Zexion, noticed that the boy has woke up. He pulled his lips out of Zexion's, then gazed Zexion sharply. The boy was very afraid and shock when look at him.

"You…!!" he said. That purple-haired boy pointed at the guy above him, still confuse. "The guy before…!"

Now Zexion has remembered. The dark-blonde-haired guy above him was a guy from before. It was a guy that sat next to him when the ceremony was over—this morning. But how could he has a pale white skin like this…?

And WHY he had to kiss Zexion??

The strange guy didn't reply. He observed Zexion and said something weird.

"Xemnas…"

"What…? Who…?"

"You are… Zexion, right?"

"Yes…"

"…"

The strange guy grabbed Zexion's neck again and his face came near Zexion's. When they lips were pressed, Zexion finally moaned loudly. Loud enough to made his dad entering the room.

"What's wrong, son—"

The voice of his dad restrained instantly.

The strange guy surprised and he running out from Zexion's bedroom—by the window! Although this is the second floor… was he crazy?

"Hey, wait!!" Marluxia chased him to the window's corner and looked confused. The strange guy has gone. "What's going on here, Zexion?"

Zexion didn't answer. He coughed repeatedly and his face is seriously blushed. Who was that guy? How could he come to Zexion's bedroom? Why did he kiss Zexion? Why he had a really white skin? Why he had really red lips? Why did he come into Zexion's bedroom?

"Who was that guy, Zexion…?" asked his dad.

"I… don't know, dad…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I was very surprised,"

"Do you know why he… well… kiss you?"

"If I know, dad, I don't need to BLUSHING like this," Zexion showed his entire face. Yes, his face was blushing hardly even his dad could see it.

"Well," Marluxia sat down beside Zexion and grabbed his shoulder. "He didn't torture you, did he?"

"No…"

"Did he say something?"

"… um… a little…"

"Can you tell me?"

"… um… about… 'Xemnas' and he asked my name."

"Xemnas?" his dad looked perplexed. "Who's that?"

"If I know, dad—"

"Yes, now I know you don't know,"

Marluxia slapped his son's back, and asking him to sleep again. And he said if Zexion feel something not very well he have to stay at home tomorrow. Now Zexion knew that his dad is too sissy.

Zexion laid his head again onto the pillow to get some sleep, after feel sure the window has locked.

But he couldn't.

He sure he has locked the window before the strange guy was come, and that blonde-haired guy can ENTERED. How could he…?

So Zexion passed his night day with sleepy-eyes—but couldn't sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

"Brother, it's time to wake up—"

Riku looked confused when he opened Zexion's bedroom in the next morning. There was nothing inside. Zexion has gone, his blanket has stacked up neatly onto the bed and his school bag has gone too.

Nothing that Riku could say. However, he knew his brother is emo. He liked to be alone.

"Mom," Riku screamed softly to his mom in the living room. "The sleeper has gone."

"What do you mean?" Larxene checked Zexion's room and surprised. How come his first son go to school? Even Larxene didn't hear any opened locked door this morning.

His mom took some paper that fell on the floor, and read it, "'Mom, dad, Riku, I go to school early. I'll go by train, tell Roxas and Sora to not wait for me'."

--------------------------------------------------

The sleepy purple-haired boy yawned. Most people looked at him with disgusting look, but Zexion didn't care at all. He couldn't sleep last night, what's the problem to yawn inside the train?

That was really a problem, probably. His sound of voice is quite loud.

By the way, although Zexion woke up so early in the morning and rush to the railway station, Zexion still didn't get empty chair. He has to stand without touching the holder because he's TOO short and can't get the high holder.

So he standing still, yawning, and yawning, and yawning again, until the train stopped suddenly.

"Ouch!" Zexion fell down behind before two hands hold his shoulders back. When most people go fell down, Zexion could standing again because someone from behind help him.

"Thanks—" he said. Looked confused at the owner of the hands that help him just now.

"You're welcome," the owner answered, wide smile came to his lips.

But Zexion still looked at the owner's face with very surprised look.

"YOU!!" Zexion screamed. "You're the dark-blonde haired-man from last night!!"

The guy, exactly the dark-blonde-haired guy with white skin, smiled a little. "Who?"

"YOU!"

"Hmm? You dreamt of me last night?"

"NO!!" Zexion denied. "You came to my bedroom last night, and—" the emo boy turned his head to right and left, making sure that no one hear him. "—you kissed me."

"I kissed you?" The strange guy still smiled, but right now it looked like a smirk. "Did I? Or you the one who got wet dream last night?"

"No I didn't!!"

"Oh, you did. I didn't kiss you,"

"YOU did!!"

"No, you did."

"YOU!!"

"Yes, YOU."

"YOU THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!!"

Now everyone looked at them. Yes, ALL of them. Zexion said it loudly without any purpose, and now he the one who has to take the responsibility. He ashamed. VERY.

"Ow," the blonde haired guy looked happy. "You said it. Everyone looking at you. You're so brave."

"I'm not…" Zexion buried his face into his one hand, and pulled the guy close with his free other hand.

"What is this…?" the guy replied in the naughty way. "You want to kiss me again?"

"I DIDN'T kiss you!" he insisted the guy, his eyes almost full of tears.

The guy looked at Zexion's eyes and he smiling. Smiled softly. "You're Zexion, right?"

"Yes."

The guy pointed at Zexion's uniform. The blue blazer-suit, white shirt, red tie, and blue trousers. "You wear the same stuff like me. You're in my school, right?"

"… I think we ever meet before."

"Yea, yea, I know, yesterday you were asleep in the hall, then you woke up an hour later, make me tired because I had to wait you—"

"Why did you have to wait me?"

"I'll explain when we arrive at school, okay?"

That guy left Zexion in his penitence, smiling a bit and shake his hand of Zexion's.

"My name's Demyx. Glad to meet you,"

"… ungh… I'm Zexion…"

"Let us be friend, Zexy."

"Not Zexy, it's 'Zexion'!"

"You can call me 'Dem' if you want."

"I DON'T WANT!"

"Don't being so emo, Zexy,"

"I'm not emo and I'm not Zexy!!"

Demyx laughed as the train stopped at the next station. They wait the door open and walk out from the train, walking to their school together. Until Zexion broke the silence.

"Now explain, why did you kiss me?"

Demyx looked at the shorter boy beside him, "Give me a little break, Zexy—"

"No break and not Zexy," Zexion said.

"… huh… you're so mean, Zexy." Demyx got a soft laugh when Zexion glaring at him because of that 'Zexy' nickname. "Okay. Listen to me. Do you still remember what I said to you last night?"

"What? Do you mean… ng… 'Xemnas'?"

"Yes, Xemnas," Demyx watched his new friend's face to look at his react. "Xemnas is YOU."

"… what?"

"YOU are Xemnas."

Zexion blinked a little more than usually. He has to get what Demyx's said before he could act like before. "WHAT?"

"Hey, you still didn't get it?" Demyx pulled his breath deeply, "you know vampire, right?"

"Yeah… I know… so?"

"Xemnas was the Chief of a horde of vampire. You know… he's the leader of vampire."

"Wait, I'm not sure I believe vampires are exist in this world," cut Zexion. Suddenly Demyx glared at him, looking angry, before his skin turn into a pale-white colored and his pink lips change their color to red-blood colored.

Zexion surprised when he noticed his new friend was a mysterious guy, and he fell to sit position.

"You…" Zexion purred. "… vampire…?"

Demyx nodded. His personality change over a little bit too. This Demyx was calm, almost look wild, and his eyes were sharp.

He walked to Zexion, with the sharp eyes and pale white skin. Zexion felt terrified when Demyx's hand came to his cheek. The hand was so cold, Zexion could felt that. So he blocked off Demyx's hand, making the other surprised.

"I… I understand, you're vampire…" Zexion said. He tried to stand, and Demyx's cold hand helped him. "So… um… how could you… become a vampire…? You were bitted by them…?"

Demyx smiled as he coming back to his normal figure. "No, I'm totally a vampire."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm vampire's descendant."

"WHAT??" Zexion blinked again, it's for the twice this day.

"You don't trust me?"

"N… no, I trust you, so don't bit me…"

"I won't bit you…"

"Really? But I watch in television, vampire will bit human so it make the human turn into vampire too—"

"I needn't do that."

"Oh, lucky me." Zexion said and he turned his head to Demyx again. "So would you continue your words just now? What do you mean, vampire's descendant?"

"Yes. As I told before, Xemnas was the chief of a horde of vampire. He had so many subordinates, but he and his subordinates caught by a human once upon a time. The human killed most of his subordinates, and most were locked up inside underground room, included Xemnas and his best four subordinates. They almost dead as days passed, so Xemnas go out to kill the human so then they could run. But after he killed the human, he died because the bright sun burned him. His subordinates could run, and they still live until now."

"Really?" Zexion surprised. If he could live as long as vampire… "Hey… then what's wrong with that Xemnas? What the connection between he and me?"

"Yeah… please listen it carefully, Zexy…" Demyx replied; didn't care with Zexion's angry reaction because of that nickname. "Um… before died, Xemnas had married with a woman vampire. He got a son… and right before Xemnas died, Xemnas promised that he will reincarnate as one of his descendants. Or exactly his seventh descendant."

"Seventh descendent?" Zexion started to count. "Let me see… his great-great-grandchild's child?"

"Absolutely," Demyx got a bit laugh when he heard Zexion really count it. "Unfortunately, the third descendant was married with a human. And the child was half-human. And this half-human—or fourth descendant—married with human too."

"Eeek, then?"

"The fifth descendant was a human. And so forth."

"Oh… so, this seventh descendant… or that Xem-something-something's reincarnation is a human?" Zexion asked again.

Demyx nodded and he silent for a minute.

"Demyx," sayid Zexion, break the silence. "Is Xem's reincarnation still alive?"

"Yes, it's so weird if you the one who asking this…"

"Why?"

"Uh…" Demyx scratched his non-itchy temple, looking Zexion's face with uncertain gaze. He stared at the other's face with 'I-think-I-cannot-tell-you-now' gaze, and luckily Zexion understand the meaning.

"Okay," Zexion replied. "By the way, are you the descendant of one of Xem's best five subordinates?"

"Yes, I am," Demyx answered happily. If he turned into this normal guy's personality, he didn't seem like vampire. He turned into a cute guy. But… Zexion didn't care. "Most of Xemnas' subordinates will come when the Chief has reincarnation, include their descendant."

"Wow, the descendant of the best-five vampires. May I know who's your ancestor's name?"

"It doesn't really important, but his name was Vexen."

"Vexen?" Zexion stopped talk for a moment, and it seems like he noticed something. "Wait… who's your name, by the way…?"

"It's Demyx,"

"The chief…?"

"Do you mean Xemnas?"

"Oh yes… Xemnas…"

"… you remember something, Zexy?"

"Nn… no, not remember. But I think… it's 'X'…"

"Yes, you're so smart!!" Demyx screamed. His face turned into happy expression. "Most vampire have 'X' letter in their name."

"Oh… same as my name." Zexion pointed at himself. "I have 'X', right?"

"… um… of course, Zexy."

"Why?"

"You ARE Xemnas!"

"WHAT?"

"I've told you before! You ARE Xemnas! You still didn't get it!??"

"Get WHAT??"

"You are, the seventh! You're Xemnas' reincarnation!"

Zexion felt want to faint when he heard it.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 finish! Oh, my, I promise to add in Saix and Axel in this chapter, but I'm surprised when this story going to be this long.**

**For Demyx's purity's fans, I'm sorry… he's not totally the happy-go-lucky boy in this fic, but I'll try as hard as I can to make him cuter when he's not in vampire mode.**

**Are you surprised with the story? That Xemnas was a Chief of vampire, Zexion is (probably) Xemnas' reincarnate, and Demyx is Vexen's descendent? Yeah, I'm amazed too.**

**Oh, almost forgot. Review please! I really like your review… or I won't continue this fic. I'm promise I will add in Axel, Saïx, Roxas, Sora, and Riku on next chapter.**


	3. Vampire's Attack!

**Vampire's Reincarnation and Vampire's Descendants**

**Disclaimer : The fic is totally made by me, but I'm not own the characters.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, M for language, M for adolescent's problems, M for vampire's life. Bad grammar, too much dialogue, a little yaoi.**

**Chapter 3: Vampires' Attack**

"Zexion, I thought you were gone to school early because your mood was very good. Was I wrong?"

The purple-haired boy that sat down on his chair, burying his face into his hands. His two elbows rested on the table. He looked SO pale.

Roxas pulled his breath; he really didn't understand how could his friend become this pale. Roxas and Sora went to Zexion's house this morning, but he had gone early. So Roxas gone to school by himself (he bored of all Riku's flattering words for Sora each morning) and his best friend had turn like this.

"Zexion," he called. "What happened to you?"

Zexion didn't answer.

"Tell me."

"Roxas, I know you're straight. You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Straight?" Roxas thought for a moment. "Yes. I'm not gay. Are you gay?"

"NOT THAT KIND OF STRAIGHT," Zexion harden his voice, still his face on his hands. "You are a-world-boy."

"World-boy? Do you mean a guy who doesn't believe all of the mystic story?"

"Yes,"

"So do you."

"No!"

"Oh, come on, I'll believe your words." Roxas started to persuade the purple-haired boy that sitting beside him. "You're a world-boy, I'm a world-boy; whatever you say, I'll take it. We're fellow being—no, we're fellow emo."

"It sucks,"

"Tell me or I am not friend of yours!"

"Okay, I will—"

"Hey, Roxas!"

Roxas turned his head when a messy-red-haired-guy calling him outside the class. Zexion looked up too, that make his pale-face seemed so clear.

"What is it—umm… Axel?" Roxas replied. The red-haired pointed the two boys beside him.

"They want to meet you,"

"Oh, geez, Sora and Riku…" Roxas got up from his chair and looking down to Zexion. "Hey, when I return, you have to tell me what have happened."

Zexion nodded as Roxas starting to walk outside the class. At the same time, that red-haired-guy just now entered the class, and put his bag on the chair in front of Zexion's.

"Hello," he said to Zexion. "Are you in this class? I think I didn't see you yesterday."

"Yes," Zexion replied. His face still looked pale while he looking straight to that red-haired named Axel. "I was asleep when the ceremony going on and I had to stand in front of the class for three hours."

"Ohh, I get it. By the way, I thought yesterday was free first day? The students just studied for three hours, right?"

"Yes. And I DIDN'T have right to entered my class and had to stand until the other's have gone home."

"Wow, so sad," he giggled. "Nice to meet you, the name's Axel."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Zexion."

"Oh, Zex--… ZEXION!?"

The red-haired guy looked very surprised. Zexion tilted his head as he observing the other guy's face closely. "Why? Have we met before?"

"Ng… no," Axel replied. "But I've heard about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My friend has told me before."

"Oh… did he know about me?"

"… certainly. Our _species_ know you."

"What…?"

"Hey, that's him!" Axel ran to front of the door, and a shorter guy walking inside. "Hey, Demyx! The bell's almost ringing!"

The guy with dark-blonde hair walked inside, smiling a little to Axel and walk to Zexion—who started to shock.

"Hello, 'Xemnas'," he whispered closer to the purple-haired boy's ear. "You ran away this morning without _knew_ that I'm your classmate?"

Zexion was almost going very, very mad and stress for this truth. He couldn't take it anymore. He can't!

"Hey, Demyx. You've noticed this Zexion's identity since yesterday, haven't you…"

"Yes. I noticed since I met him in the hall."

"Wow, sometimes you really are smart,"

"Of course! This Zexion has a very-good-PHEROMONE, just look like Xemnas."

"What do you mean, 'PHEROMONE'!?" Zexion got up from his chair and thumped the table; that make everyone in the class turning their head to Zexion. Included Roxas, Sora and Riku that were talking outside class.

Demyx and Axel instantly shut their mouth and looked innocently to Zexion. The red-haired sighed, walked near the angry-guy and smiling softly.

"You're Xemnas—"

"No!! I'm Zexion!!"

"But you're Xemnas' reincar—"

"I'M NOT!!"

"But you're the seventh descen—"

"What if I am!? Maybe it's Riku!!" Zexion pointed at Riku who looked amazed and confuse because his brother pointed at him so suddenly. "Riku's my brother! Maybe he's the real Xemnas' reincarnation!"

Axel stared at the silver-haired boy which is Riku, and he sighed again, now a bit long. "He doesn't have any Xemnas' atmosphere."

"But I'm not…" Zexion started to pouting, a very rare expression on him. "I am myself, and _I _am Zexion."

"I don't know all about that Xemnas," he continued. "I don't believe the vampire's existence, I don't like to drink blood, I don't have any fang, and I can't fly."

Axel and Demyx were silent, at least they could see the purple-haired guy was going to angry, or maybe cry. The class went to quietness as Roxas, Sora and Riku entering the room.

Roxas ran to Zexion immediately and he cheered him up.

Riku and Sora watched them with empty gaze. They really, really confused. Especially Riku. For real, he never knew his emo brother could be so rich-expression, even almost going cry.

In Riku's deepest heart, he felt jealous that another people could make Zexion angry. NOT himself, his brother.

He felt guilty.

"Zexion, stay cool," Roxas said. "Do not care about them."

"… yeah…"

"Whatever you say, Zexion," Demyx started to talk. His eyes turned to be—ALMOST—red-colored, his anger can be look from his two eyes, "You can't run from reality. Remember that."

Zexion didn't answer, Roxas that stood beside him glared at Demyx but the dark-blonde-haired vampire didn't care. Axel—the other vampire—looked at Sora who hide behind Riku and smirked soft.

"You've got a nice little brother there, Roxas."

"Do NOT touch him." Roxas glared. Axel just laughed as loud as he could and sitting on his chair again, waited the bell to ring.

"Let's go back, Sora," Riku said as he pulled the other boy's arm out from class. Left everyone in class with confused.

Roxas returned to sat down beside Zexion's chair. He looked at Zexion occasionally, feel that the purple-haired boy looked more pale than before. Although Roxas didn't know what's the problem, he knew that now isn't the good time for asking such kind of thing.

They passed three hours with quietness.

"You're the seventh descendant, and you STILL didn't want to accept it. You know, that's your REAL identity!"

"… you both loser… you attack me when Roxas isn't here!"

The school's rest time has come, Roxas gone to buy some food and drink to Zexion because this purple-haired guy still shock to—walk. But the vampires, Axel and Demyx weren't exit from class, they brought their own food. A small bottle with red liquid inside, that Zexion ascertain that was BLOOD.

And right now they were forced Zexion to the corner of class, after locked the door.

"What do you want!?" Zexion snapped the two guys as he tried to free, but Demyx's strong hands didn't let him.

"I want you to admit yourself as Xemnas' reincarnation."

"No! I'm not Xemnas' reincarnation! I'm Zexion, period!"

"Zexy why don't you just give up? The fact is, you're Xemnas' reincarnation. You won't be able to run away from reality."

"So… then if I'm Xemnas' reincarnation, what do you want from me!?"

"Xemnas was a charismatic man who brought vampires to their glory. When he died, every vampire cried. They wanted his reincarnation to lead them. For glory."

"But I'm not Xemnas—even I'm Xemnas, I'm not vampire! I'm human!!"

Demyx silent for a minute, and he looked to Axel that stood behind him. "Axel… he's serious. He's not vampire. Hey, Zexy, do you like blood?"

"No, of course NOT! I'm HUMAN!"

"Oh, it's impossible!" Axel said. "His human blood more exists than his vampire's blood."

"So what will we do?" Demyx asked, his hands still restrained on Zexion's shoulders, made those weak.

"… I'll go see dad," Axel answered. He knew Zexion blinked at him, looked so confuse. "Why? Vampires have parents too."

"No, not that," Zexion answered. He still blinked. "Your dad… HERE?"

"Of course, silly," the red-haired-guy laughed, and then he exited the class.

Not so long, he returned again, bring his dad with him. Wait… his DAD?

His DAD?

The HEADMASTER?

The HEADMASTER was Axel's DAD?

"N… no way!!" Zexion screamed. He tried to run but he can't. Demyx still restrained him. "What… the headmaster is a VAMPIRE!?"

Saïx nodded, and walked to Zexion, with smirk on his lips. It was almost impossible that the headmaster—the berserker and blue-haired headmaster—had a son with red-haired and easy-going personality.

"Why, seventh descendant? Are you surprised?" he asked naughtily. His smirk was going to widen. "There's no doubt that you're not Xemnas' reincarnation. Your brother… who's his name… Riku, who studied here since 2 years ago… I observing him everyday and he didn't has any Xemnas' atmosphere. When I looked at you in the hall yesterday, you've showed proof that you're Xemnas."

Behind him, Axel giggled silently. "What proof? Was Xemnas a sleeper? Heheh."

"Saïx," called Demyx calmly, "Seems like his human blood dominated him. He doesn't like drink blood and… well, as you can see, his skin is pale enough, but that's human's pale. Not vampire."

"Hmm," the headmaster watched him closely from hair to feet, and he spoke again. "Yes… but there's still a point to proof him that he has vampire's blood."

"What?" his son asked.

"Hmm… his skin, his eyes line…"

Axel cut. "Wait! Is that just because he's an emo?"

The purple-haired boy denied. "I'm not emo!"

"Watch your mouth, Axel," he told. "Okay, bring him to the laboratory."

"When?"

"Now."

"Now!?" Zexion glared, but the headmaster didn't care about that.

"Yes," he said. "Demyx, please bring him quickly. I wait you in laboratory."

"Alright, Saïx,"

Demyx gazed at Zexion. Zexion responded his gazes. "You're so cruel,"

Demyx just smiled sadly, and he whispered softly to Zexion's ear, "Okay, now I LIKE you. NOT Xemnas."

"Wha…?"

"I'll help you, I'll let you live your human life," he continued. "I'll hide you from other vampire, I promise."

"R… really…?"

"Zexy… I'm your friend, right?"

Zexion suddenly felt comfortable when he heard that voice, _that_ voice said _that_. Sounded so certain, there's nothing lie inside that voice.

"Do you trust me, Zexy?"

"… okay…"

"Great. So… … forgive me before, Zexy."

"What—"

Zexion fell down immediately as Demyx stroke his stomach, his eyes couldn't see anything except darkness, and he went to faint.

**And that's it! Zexion was taking his emotions off in this chapter. Looks cute… And Saïx was Axel's dad! Oh, this is just a fiction. I know they didn't look alike, but it's for the plot.**

**And review please…**


	4. A Vampire?

**Vampire's Reincarnation and Vampire's Descendants**

**Disclaimer: Once again, not me.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, M for adolescence's troubles, M for vampire's life, yaoi hints, Bad Grammar**

**Chapter 4: A Vampire?**

"Sometimes this doesn't feel right, dad."

"What do you mean, Axel? It's for our life. For _our_ species."

"But… change a human to become a vampire is…"

"NOT change. He was a vampire since the beginning. He just over-human-blood. He's not a vampire, and we just return him to he supposed to be."

"Oh, well…"

"You don't want to help your dad, son?"

"Say that to Demyx."

Saïx looked at Demyx who just stood in the corner of laboratory room, watching them innocently. He noticed the headmaster stared at him and replied the stare with soft smile.

"You don't want to help us, Demyx?" Saïx asked. He leaned his head over to the purple-haired teen's neck. Zexion still fainted, now on the large bed.

Demyx responded it just with his head's shake.

"I thought you like this guy?" the headmaster asked again.

The blonde let out his giggled, "Yes, I like him. But I won't bother a vampire who always-waiting-for-Xemnas'-reincarnation's-arrival, right?"

Saïx smirked. He didn't know how this blonde could notice his obsession, but whatever. Demyx was Axel's childhood friend, and Axel _always_ knew his dad's secret.

"Axel, bit him on his calf." He said. "Taste the blood. If it's bitter, then he still has vampire's blood."

"Roger," his son answered. He grabbed Zexion by his leg, leaned over and biting his one calf. Saïx waited him until the red-haired finished, and after a moment, Axel got up and licking the red fresh-blood around his mouth. "How is it?"

"Mmm… the same taste like Demyx's cooking." Demyx raised his one eyebrow to Axel.

"You mean, salty…?" Saïx asked as Demyx glared at him.

"More than that," Axel answered, licking the blood again. "I don't know…"

"How if you taste Riku's blood?" Demyx said—finally. The two other vampires looked at him confusedly. "If you taste his brother's blood, you can compare their blood's taste. If Riku's blood sweeter than Zexy's, it means that Zexy still has vampire's blood.

"Nice idea, Demyx," Axel clapped his hands. "Sometimes you can become a _little_ clever."

"Alright," his dad said, "Axel, take care of Riku. He's in third grade class fifth. I have to go back to my office, it's almost eleven o'clock. Demyx, can you wait Zexion here until he wake up?"

"Sure, headmaster," Demyx let out his little grinned as he nodded.

Axel and his dad exited the room. The red-haired-teen gone to junior high school's building, while his dad returned to his office.

Demyx walked close to Zexion and brushed the faint-boy's hair. He caressed Zexion's hair a little, and leaned over to kiss Zexion's mouth.

"_You're _so tempting, Zexy…" he whispered. "Can you wake up, now?"

The blonde bruised over Zexion's cheek, and a moment later the boy had wake up. "… where is… Demyx…!?"

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," the blonde answered. "You just asleep for ten minutes, I think you still didn't relieve yet?"

"What—" Zexion started to look the scenery around, and he looked confused. "Where am I…?"

"You're in the headmaster's laboratory. This locates underground, a secret room."

"Why am I here…?"

"Axel just now tasted your blood, and he felt your blood tasted weird,"

"What!?" the purple-haired-teenager glared. "So I'm a vampire now!?"

"No, you're not. Axel just _tasted_ your blood; he didn't change you into vampire." Demyx started to explain now. "Vampires bit human because they wanted to taste human's blood, wanted to drink human's blood, and wanted to change human into vampire. Axel just tasted your blood, to convince that you still have vampire's blood."

"So…?"

"I don't know anything, Axel said your blood was… um… salty?" Demyx started to think; maybe his cooking was tasted salty too? "They didn't know yet you're vampire or not."

"… what can I do to help myself?" Zexion said softly. "I'm not Xemnas…"

"I'll help you, Princess!"

"Who's PRINCESS!?"

Demyx laughed squeaky. "_You're_ princess, for me."

"Stop teasing me—"

Zexion's words stopped when suddenly the blonde pulled his one arm and kiss him on his forehead.

"I promised you that I'll help you live your human life, didn't I?"

"Y… yes…"

"Then I'll hide you from those vampires, my princess."

Demyx smiled gently as he held the other teen's hand, and pulling him outside the room. The purple-haired boy just could gaze the blonde confusedly.

"Release him!! Get him off!!" a brunette-haired boy screamed as he ran around the school's corridor, trying to after the red-haired guy who brought the fainted silver-haired-boy. "Give me back my Riku!!"

"Sssht, boy," the red-haired guy whispered. "I'll just wanted to taste his blood, got it memorized?"

"No!! You were abducting him!!" Sora said, his hand trying to release Riku's body from Axel's two strong hands. "You hit him by his stomach and abduct him!!"

Axel inhaled his breath. If he could, he'd hit this brunette boy off. But he couldn't. Most of the students now looked at them. Geez…, this boy's voice is too loud.

"Boy, I won't hurt this Riku."

"But you can't abduct him!! I won't let you!!"

"… aa… I knew you!" Axel smirked. "You're Roxas' little brother, right?"

"Yes I am!!"

"Humm… Roxas' little brother has special relationship with Zexion's little brother. And there's possibility that Roxas has special relationship with Zexion. Ha-ha, what a cute reality!"

"Stop your nonsense!! Give me back my Riku!!"

Axel was going to get annoyed and finally he bit the brunette-boy's neck. The boy amazed, his eyes opening wide and so his mouth. His small body trembled, but he couldn't do anything to run away. The bite was so painful, and Sora almost felt that he'd lost his entire blood.

Everyone looked at them surprisingly. Most of the student whispered to another when Sora seemed to half-dead.

"Oops, sorry…" Axel said, releasing the other's neck. "I almost bring you to vampire's life."

Sora fell, hand grabbing his left neck. It was bleed, but the strange thing was because it didn't bleed so much. Although the bite was so hurt, made him almost die.

And he noticed that Axel had swallowed up half his blood.

The red-haired teenager turned his head to everyone that looking at them before, and he smiled gently. "Don't worry, I'm not abducting this guy," he pointed at Riku who still fainted on his embrace, "He fainted and I just want to bring him to teachers' office…"

Everyone nodded, and they returned to they own class. Axel glared at Sora before left him alone in the corridor.

Sora cried as quiet as he could, still sat in the center of corridor. He stopped immediately when a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind.

"Sora?" a guy voice from behind asked. Sora turned his head to behind and found his dear brother.

"Roxas!!" Sora continued his cried. "Uwaaaaa…"

"Hey, what's going on…?"

"Riku… Riku… Riku has been stolen with your red-haired friend!!"

"Euhm… _stolen_?"

"Abducted,"

"Okay," Roxas nearly angry because the brunette-boy used a wrong language… yes, Roxas was a perfectionist guy, he would angry if someone close to him say something weird. "How come? I thought Riku was Dan-3 in karate."

"Yeah he is," Sora cried, his hands rubbed his watered eyes. "But the red-haired stroked him in a sudden… ya know, stroked him in his stomach!! Riku was completely-hungry and he didn't eat anything yet and his hungry-stomach was stroked!! It really hurts…"

Roxas sweat dropped. Yeah, he didn't eat yet too. He really understood Riku's feeling.

And the blonde so surprised when he looked his brother's neck was bleed. He touched the blood.

"Sora, your neck…?"

"Uh, this… it was bit by the red-head…"

"Ow… even your neck looks blue-colored." Roxas observed it. "He was BIT you?"

"Yes,"

"Does it hurt?"

"SO hurt," Sora answered, and he spoke something hesitantly.

"What? I can't hear you,"

"—and he swallowed my blood!"

Roxas silenced for a minute before he laughed. "Do not joking around, you liar."

"I'm not joking! And you know what he said before…" Sora tried to remember something that Axel had said, "Well… like… 'I almost bring you to vampire life'."

"… vampire…?"

"Yes."

Roxas grabbed his chin with his fingers, and inhaled his breath eventually. "His name is Axel."

"Oh—yeah!! Got it memorized…"

"What…?"

"No, I'm just trying to act like him a bit… he liked to say, 'the name's Axel. Got it memorized?', right?"

"… absolutely."

"Wow, I'm right!"

"But now's not the right time to talk about that, Sora," Once again, Roxas grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Axel is weird. Yes… not just Axel, Demyx too."

"Demyx?" Sora asked. His eyes turned wide.

"Axel's best friend. They always together and they're so weird. Demyx was came later than Zexion yesterday, but he didn't get punish. And Axel… he always acted like there's nothing was going on inside the class, include when the teacher was explaining the lesson. He always didn't care about what the teacher has said, but he _didn't_ get punish!"

"You mean… they both get special treatment from teachers?"

"Yes. But I still don't know yet why they get the special treatment like that."

"And he stole—abducting my Riku!!" Sora said, returning the main discussion. "Get him back, Roxas!! Axel's your friend, right!??"

"Hey, I just meet him for one day and you say he is my friend?" Roxas pulled his breath. Sora pouted, his puppy eyes turning wide to Roxas.

"Please, brotheeeer…"

"Let's see. I am searching for Zexion too."

"What? Why?"

"Zexion gone," Roxas answered, his expression still looked hard as usual. "I left him with Demyx and Axel in the class and they were gone."

"How could you leave your best friend with two peoples who you said was WEIRD!?"

"I didn't think they weird enough to abducted Zexion at break time!"

"But they abducted my Riku too!"

Roxas couldn't say anything. His expression—weirdly—turned to sad form. A very rare expression of his, at least in this fic. This blonde felt _really _guilty, he deserved to blame, he thought. So he had to help Zexion—and Riku—from Axel and Demyx, but he didn't understand what he should do…

**Yay, finished… a 'crack' ending isn't it… hey, it's not the ending, by the way… I decided to end this chapter on Roxas and Sora's conversation, although I was add in Marluxia and Larxene's conversation before… but… sorry, parents…**

**Next chapter: Zexion and Demyx together… don't get a negative thinking, okay?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	5. Pheromone!

**Vampire's Reincarnation and Vampire's Descendant**

**Disclaimer: I just own the fic, that's all.**

**Warning: AU, M for language, M for insults, M for adolescence's troubles, M for language, M for vampire life, bad grammar, yaoi-ish.**

**Chapter 5: Phe-ro-mone!**

"Well, Zexy! Can you please buy me an ice cream?"

…

"Zexy? Would you please bring an anime magazine here?"

…

"Zexy! Please throw this trash to my trashcan—"

"ARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE A SLAVE!?"

Demyx immediately stopped his words, staring strangely to his purple-haired friend—who wearing a girl's cook-apron. Yes, that was Zexion!

"Wow, Zexy," Demyx said happily as he looked the other teen. "The cook-apron really suits you!"

"And how can this girl's cook-apron suits me!?" Zexion released the apron, and he walked to Demyx. "I've bought you an ice cream with my own money, and I've brought you an anime magazine, and then I noticed that you were toying me!"

"Zexy, I didn't—"

"I thought I could trust you when you said that you'll hide me from other vampires, but I know now that I'm too fool! You won't help me!"

"Zexy, I—"

"I thought you were different from the other vampires; you're honest and you're kind—you didn't look like either Axel or Saix—but it turned out that I was wrong!"

"Zexy—"

"Even I was trust you when you said that better if I live in your house, I'm so stupid! I know you have an unhealthy interest on me, I supposed to notice it before you toying me!!"

"ZEXY STOP BEING SO GIRLY!!"

Finally Demyx could get his words out his mouth. The voice sounded so wild, even so his face didn't turn to wild-mode. His eyes' color didn't change to red-colored too anyway…

Zexion stopped muttered alone; he stared at Demyx when he could catch the meaning. "… yes… I'm not a girl… I'm not suppose to act like a girl that outpouring of feelings…"

"And you were act like a girl,"

"It's because you are toying me—" the purple-haired stopped for a moment and he continued again, with calmness on his voice. "… because I'm not your slave."

"Zexy, I didn't treat you like my slave, or like my maid, etcetera… well… your reactions are really funny, anyway…"

"So you DID toying to me!"

"Hell, no!" Demyx grumbled, "I ask you to live in my house because I really like you."

"Not as that Xem-blablabla?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because you have an interesting pheromone,"

Zexion almost exited the house until the blonde pulling him over. "No, Zexy, I didn't mean to insult you…!"

"So what do you want with 'pheromone'!?" Zexion asked, remember when Demyx said that to him when their first meet. "You've said I have Xemnas' pheromone… no matter what kind of pheromone do I have, you'd still feel that I have an interesting pheromone; because I'm Xemnas' reincarnation, right…?"

"No, listen to me, Zexy," Demyx's face turned out to become serious. "Each vampire has their own ability… not so different from human."

"What do you mean?"

"Like this… Axel could taste human's blood for a long span time. Another vampire like me or Saix cannot do that; we could taste human's blood for at worst five seconds. But Axel could taste human's blood for about five minutes."

Zexion listened that seriously until he asked eventually. "Why did vampires couldn't taste human's blood for a long time?"

"It's because it'll make the human immediately turned into vampire. Most vampires tasted human's blood for their drink. If they tasted human's blood for so long and the human turned into vampire, they wouldn't drink that neophyte-vampire's blood."

"You mean, vampires have to protect human's population too?"

"Yes, at least for their-own self."

Zexion sighed. "I thought vampires like to change human into vampire," he said. "So what's the relation about pheromone of mine?"

"Oh yes… I have an ability to see other's pheromone."

"… what?"

Demyx tilted his head, grinned. "You don't trust me, do you? I'm a believable vampire for another vampire. The use me to search for Xemnas' reincarnation, because I can see human's pheromone."

"How does the pheromone look like?"

"Well… many kind. Kindly peoples usually have an aqua-colored pheromone, and the near-kind peoples have dark blue-colored, then the worse peoples have purple, so the worth peoples have black." Demyx explained.

"How about me?" Zexion asked, and he started to think. "I think I have the purple-colored."

"No, you aren't," Demyx answered. He got up from his chair and walked around Zexion, try to amuse the purple-haired teenager. "By the way… I still remember what my ancestor said, that Xemnas' reincarnation has red-colored pheromone."

"Am I?"

"No, you're not red-colored,"

"What…?" Zexion raised his one eyebrow, looking at the blonde who still walked around him. "But I'm Xemnas' reincarnation, right…? You the one who said…"

"Yes, you're Xemnas' reincarnation, but you're not red-colored. Yours is far too-tempting…" the blonde giggled, trying to restrain his laugh but it didn't work when he looked towards Zexion. "Hahaha, I see _it_ again! Your pheromone move around you!"

"???"

"Whoa, look at that!! A very cute pheromone!! Ahahahaha!!"

"Stop, moron, I can't see my pheromone so tell me what the color of my pheromone!!"

"Oh yes… sorry," Demyx walked near Zexion again, pointed his one finger around Zexion. "Here… here it is. Your pheromone move around you from right to left, from back to front…"

"What's my pheromone's color??" Zexion lost his patience, he felt like want to kick this guy—but he cannot. He still realized that his body was smaller than the other.

"Do you really want to know what your pheromone's color is?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because it'll make me know my inner soul… at least, if you didn't lie."

"I never lied,"

"Then tell me!"

"… do you really want to know?"

"TELL ME KNOW, YOU'RE WASTING THREE PAGES IN MICROSOFT WORD JUST FOR JOKING AROUND!!" **(A/N: Yes, right… Demyx wasted three pages in my Microsoft word…)**

"Yeaaa, okay," Demyx rubbed his temple, slightly annoyed with Zexion's wild personality. "Well, listen to me, I DIDN'T lie and I never lie. Your pheromone's color is _pink_."

"…"

"…"

"…"

_5 minutes later… _**(A/N: Once again, they waste a half page in my Microsoft word… )**

Zexion was the first which broke the silence. "What?"

"Pink," Demyx replied.

"What?"

"_Pink_,"

For a moment, Zexion felt he lost his words for being a _man_.

_Pink_… it was his dad's hair's color, and his dad was a sissy.

"NO WAY!!!" Finally the purple-haired teen broke the silence again, stopping his thought about he would be the same sissy like his dad. Who did ask you to think that kind of think, Zexion…

"There's way," Demyx answered naughtily, giggled softly and look calm. "Your pheromone is _really_ pink, therefore I really like you. Because you're pink and you're cute!" Demyx tried to jump at Zexion but the other had run away.

"Hey, why mine have to pink!?" he asked. "Aqua-colored is for kind peoples, blue is for near-kind peoples, purple for the worse, and black is for the worst, right…!? So what's the mean of PINK!?"

"There's no mean inside that… it's just because you're cute—"

"I DIDN'T TRUST YOU!!"

Demyx sighed. _Man…, this guy really is a stubborn,_ Demyx thought. But he couldn't put away the reality that Zexion was cute, after all. At first, Demyx thought that Zexion was a Sleeper (yes, Demyx was there when the shorter guy fell asleep on the ceremony) and an emo. But he change that thought when he kissed the teen yesterday.

Yes, yesterday. It was eight PM already. **(A/N: Sorry I didn't mention it before…)**

"I said, listen to me, Zexy!!"

Demyx pounded on the table before him; snapped calmly, but his anger still could seem around him.

"The pink MAYBE means that you're an important person. My ancestor said that Xemnas' reincarnation would have red-colored pheromone, but yours is pink. Pink is created by red and white. Red means that you're Xemnas' reincarnation, and white means 'just-the-way-you-are'," he continued.

"… are you sure?"

"Maybe."

"… so you have an 'unhealthy interest' in me, because I'm _pink_…?"

"Mm, yeah, I think…"

Zexion glared at him, with 'I-didn't understand' gaze. Demyx noticed it; he laughed by force, and replied the purple-haired teen with 'I-didn't-understand-too' gaze. Zexion sighed.

"I have to go home now," he said.

"Wait! What? You promise me to live here, in my house!"

"I didn't promise you, YOU force me,"

Demyx pouted. "But—but… if you go home, Axel and Saix—and maybe other vampires—could find you!"

"Especially if I live here!" Zexion said while he packed his uniform and school bag. "And how could the other vampires know my house?"

"Ah… Saix told them,"

"How could the headmaster know that I'm Xemnas' reincarnation?"

"Ah…" Demyx stopped. He thought for a moment, rubbing his temple. "Erm… _I_ told him."

"So you are the culprit!!"

"B—but I didn't mean to—"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO LOUD!!?" A door opened. A man with long sandy-hair walked out the door and looked at them so surprised. So did Zexion and Demyx.

Demyx looked the man, he trembled, and their eyes met without any purpose.

"Who's… this… Demyx?" the man asked, his eyes gazed the blonde but finger pointing at Zexion.

Demyx kept silent, he ran instantly behind Zexion to hide.

"I ADDRESS YOU, DEMYX!!"

"Woaa!! Forgive me!!" the blonde teenager screamed, tightened his grip on Zexion's clothes.

Zexion looked at Demyx behind him, eyebrow raised and he asked, "Who's this man? You didn't tell me you live with other people!"

"Sorry…," he responded. "His name is Vexen… he's my ancestor."

"Ances…tor…?"

"Yes, my ancestor,"

"… you joking."

"No, I'm not!"

"Why is your ancestor still so _young_!?"

Yes, the sandy-haired man named Vexen, looked about in middle of thirty or so… but… Demyx's ANCESTOR!?

"Remember this, Zexy," Demyx whispered, "Vampire would seems young even though he already a hundred years old. He has already about three hundred twenty years old. He was Xemnas' follower before—"

"DEMYX, WHO'S THAT BOY!?" Vexen asked again, started to walk to Zexion (and Demyx behind him), but he stopped immediately when he arrived in front of Zexion. The smallest boy glanced to Vexen with afraid, trying to walk behind but he cannot, or his foot would stomp on Demyx's.

"… I think I can see Xemnas' atmosphere on this boy…"

Zexion surprised. His heart beat so hard as he looking behind to Demyx, tried to demand an explanation from him. Finally the dirty blonde-haired guy walked toward Vexen, not let him to touch Zexion.

"He isn't," he answered.

"But I can feel—"

"Well, oldman—I mean, Vexen, my ancestor—he's a human.

"But Xemnas' reincarnation is _human _too," Vexen protested. "He told me when he almost die."

"But he isn't," Demyx said again, calm. "His name is… err… _Ienzo_.""

Zexion gasped. _How dare he change my name freely_, he thought. But… it was okay for him. Axel was surprised when he hear Zexion's name, so Zexion knew this Demyx had told his name to the other vampires. If his true name find out by Vexen, he'd get caught and he cannot hide again.

Hide…? Yes. Demyx really hid him from other vampires. Demyx change his name to 'Ienzo', because he wanted to protect Zexion. He _really_ hid Zexion.

Zexion noticed it. Demyx was a kindly per—no, was a kindly vampire. He deserved to receive many thanks from Zexion.

"Ienzo…?" Vexen asked. Demyx nodded, and he gave him an explanation again.

"He wanted to stay in our house for a day. Umm… maybe until tomorrow… or forth. He ran away from his house because his parents always torture him. So I took him to our house." Demyx said. "Umm… he's a good boy, really. He won't be a burden for us."

"… you bring _human_ here?"

"Oh… well…," Demyx rubbed his temple again, "Umm… sorry, Zex—Ienzo, I'll go back."

And then the blonde asked his ancestor to speak of something, not let in Zexion.

The purple-haired teen sighed. He knew what Demyx had said with his ancestor. It was about _species_. Vampires and humans didn't suppose to be together.

Although Zexion was a vampire too.

What could he do to free from his fate?

**Finish… well I think this is a non-important chapter. I didn't get any idea again to continue this fic, oh! All I think is just yaoi, yaoi, and yaoi… if you got any idea to the next chapter's story, please tell it to me by the review. Review me, okay? **

**I think I'll add in Marluxia, Larxene, Riku, Sora and Roxas to the next chapter. Maybe… Please review me if you got any better idea.**


End file.
